


Laufey's Greatest Treasure

by Thorki_ed



Series: Laufey's Greatest Treasure [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Loki, Birth, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a Tumblr request:</p><p>Thor first went to Jotunheim to confront Laufey, one of the Jotuns figured out there was something up with Loki (the scene where his arm begins to turn blue comes to mind) and instead chooses to bargain: Loki staying in Jotunheim for temporary peace with Asgard instead of instigating war. And so Loki reluctantly becomes prince of Jotunheim and learns to care for his people.</p><p>For you, capitaineamerique!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laufey's Greatest Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I followed Thor (2011) extremely closely, but I also had to twist things to make it fit with my plot/prompt, therefore Loki had nothing to do with the FGs in Asgard. Thor and Loki are also of the same year in this one - Thor's heir becuase he's the true son, but everyone believes he was born first is all (because really, just because you find a baby, doesn't mean that's their birthday hadurrr) &Please don't freak out if there are mistakes either - I write as I go.
> 
> Sequel coming!

_“Once, mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed to be home to their Gods. Others, they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell. And the source of their power was taken from them. With the last Great War ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the Realm Eternal, Asgard. Here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe. But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace.”_

Thor relayed Odin’s words in his mind as he made his way to Heimdall along with Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three. Thor remembered standing next to Loki in the weapons vault when they were children as Odin told them tales of victory in the Great War, and he remembered how much pride he had felt as they ran to follow their father. He was Asgard’s saviour. Thor’s hero. 

Now, they were no longer children but men grown into their bodies – Thor into his bulging muscles for strength, Loki into his lean taut muscles for agility. Now they rode side-by side, as close as their horses could get. Now, it was time to do what he once did, to make him proud. 

As they approached Heimdall, Loki whispered to him confidently, “Let me handle this.”

“Good Heimdall,” Loki nodded.

“You’re not dressed warmly enough.”

“I’m sorry?” Loki looked slightly flustered.

“You think you can deceive me?”

“You must be mistaken…”

The others watched curiously, but seeing that it was getting them nowhere, Thor stepped in, “Enough! Heimdall, may we pass?”

“Never has an enemy escaped my watch until this day. I want to know how it happened.”

Thor made his way past Heimdall, tossing lightly over his shoulder, “And tell no one where we have gone until we have returned!”

Sif, Hogun, and Fandral followed close behind when Heimdall made no move to stop them. Loki stood frozen in place, and his jaw tightened when Volstagg murmured to him “Silver tongue turned to lead?”

Trying immensely not to stab him right then and there, Loki tails the rest of the group as they make their way to Jotunheim. 

 

Upon landing, Loki could already tell there was something wrong. He was fairing the temperature difference better than the rest of the group, who had shaky, visible breaths escaping their lips. Secretly, he scoffed at Heimdall’s previous warning. On a side note, Loki rather liked the frost gathering on Volstagg’s beard and Fandral’s neatly trimmed moustache, as it made them look absolutely absurd.

“We shouldn’t be here,” Hogun stated, as pessimistic as he always was.

Thor seemed to pay no attention, “Let’s move.” Thor grasped Loki’s hand, tugging him closer. As Thor was decidedly always their leader, they followed wordlessly. The only sounds came from crumbling snow and ice around them, and the soft crunch of their footsteps.

Sif was the first to grow impatient, as always. “Where are they?”

“Hiding. That’s what cowards always do,” replied Thor confidently. Again, Loki was uncomfortable. He thought he could… feel the ground. As if it had a heartbeat. 

Suddenly, a low, rumbling voice broke the air, “You’ve come a long way to die, Asgardians.”

“I am Thor Odinson –"

“We know who you are,” interrupted the deep drawl of King Laufey. 

“How did your people get into Asgard?” Thor demanded.

“The house of Odin is full of liars...” Laufey sneered.

“Do not disgrace our father's name with your lies!”

“Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come? To talk of peace? You long for battle, you crave it! You're nothing more than a boy trying to prove himself a man!” Laufey’s voice sent ice daggers flying at Thor, who was needless to say, extremely angered. Thor had adrenaline rushing through his veins; his grip on Mjolnir was turning his knuckles bone-white.

Loki’s soothing voice disrupted Thor’s murderous thoughts, “Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered...”

“Know your place, brother!” Thor hissed, though immediately regretting his harsh tone as he saw Loki recoil the slightest bit.

“You don't know what your actions would bring about... I do. Go now, while I still allow it,” Laufey offered, his voice baiting Thor.

“We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, brother,” Loki says quickly, restraining Thor sternly, but lovingly.

Laufey has waited for the perfect moment; as they turn, he taunts Thor once more, “Run back home, little princess…”

“Damn,” Loki mutters under his breath. _So close._

As Thor smashes down a Jotun sentry, he challenges Laufey to send more. “Next?”

Immediately, they are swarmed with sentries from all angles, and the group quickly breaks off to keep them at bay. Sif and Fandral are slicing through their opponents as if they were flimsy snowmen, and Hogun shows off his spectacular aim with his throwing daggers. Loki casts his image in front of a cliff, baiting the Jotun soldiers to tackle him while they essentially throw themselves off the edge. Not pleasant, but effective. Volstagg’s mighty axe had fell many soldiers, but one was too quick – and grabbed his arm. The burn upon his skin was searing. Knocking the Jotun off him with the handle of his axe, he withdrew his hand and cradled it close to his chest. Sure enough, a large patch of black skin showed, not just frostbitten – Jotunbitten. Ouch.

“Don’t let them touch you!” he warned the others.

As they all took his warnings seriously and danced more cautiously with their opponents, they still could not be careful enough. Sif gets herself tangled with two soldiers closing in on her, and Loki turns his attention to saving her before she is touched. He releases two daggers from his fingertips, hitting both squarely between the eyes, causing them to collapse. Before Sif can even thank him, he feels a cold sensation on his arm, and turns back to stare into the dark, blood-red eyes of a menacing sentry.

Turning his back to Sif and staring at his armour, shattered by the frost giant’s touch, he gasps when he notices his arm has not turned black – but blue instead. It was a lighter shade than of the one who was holding him, but they both noticed the significant change. Loki was too startled to finish off his foe, and the giant retreated, racing back to Laufey.

“Loki!” Sif called. “Did he harm you? Has he grabbed you?”

“N-no,” Loki choked on his lie. “He caught my armour, but I fended him off before he reached my skin.”

Nearby, an ear-splitting scream ravaged their ears. They turned to see Fandral, impaled by a long slab of ice. Volstagg is the first to get to him, helping him dislodge himself from the treacherous icicle before hoisting Fandral upon his back.

“WE MUST GO!” Loki shouts, hoping it is loud enough to grab Thor’s attention, even as he wields Mjolnir as if it weighed nothing, knocking frost giant upon frost giant back, his look full of twisted joy and malice. The rest of them are huddled together, ready to make their fleeting exit.

“No.” Laufey’s voice comes from above. He is perched upon a giant beast, his stature tall, proud, and smug. Beside him is the sentry who had grabbed Loki earlier. Loki fought to keep his demeanour calm even though everything inside him was ready to burst.

“Which one?” Laufey asks, clearly speaking to the soldier while keeping his eyes on the group.

“The dark-haired one. Clad in green. He is the one.”

Laufey’s eyes zeroed in on Loki, who swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat.

“Step forward.” 

With a split second to weigh the pros and cons of actually following the orders, Loki decides that he - _they_ \- are not in any position to argue. The despairing look on Thor’s face was already too much for Loki’s heart to bear, he would not have his brother die here.

He gingerly takes a few steps forward, tilting his head upwards to meet Laufey.

“No! You will NOT harm him!” Thor’s voice boomed as he stepped between Loki and the giant beast Laufey sat upon.

“Brother!” Loki hisses in Thor’s ear. “Let me handle this.”

“That’s what you said about Heimdall too, remember?” Thor muttered in response, irritating Loki.

“Stay.” With a single word, Laufey’s command had chilled them all to the bone, rendering everyone speechless – a difficult feat. 

“I will not allow this! Odin All-Father shall hear of this treachery!” Thor threatened. He looked as if he was going to say more, but Loki silenced him with a firmly placed hand on his shoulder.

“Pardon my brother, if you will,” Loki’s fluid voice said, “May I ask why you request that I stay?”

He was intelligent beyond the realms, he knew the answer. But this way, he would not have to be the one to tell his friends. He could save them this way.

“You are one of us. You will stay.”

The sky crackled with lightning and roared with thunder as Thor and the rest of their group protested and denied such accusations. Their voices clanged against each other like the steel of their swords, all harshly trying the deny Laufey his request.

“What will we gain if I stay?” was all Loki asked.

“Brother, you cannot be serious! I would never allow you to stay, and for harm to come to you in this frozen wasteland!” Thor all but screamed.

Loki paid him no attention, keeping his eyes glued on Laufey’s.

“Peace. We will have no quarrels with Asgard.”

Each word hung heavily in the air, Laufey’s sombre voice carrying promise. 

“I accept,” Loki said. The group erupted into even louder protesting – shouts of “No!” and “Don’t do this!” carried through the dark air.

“Brother, what is the meaning of this?” Thor asked, anger unsuccessfully masked, his gaze burning into Loki’s.

“For Asgard, my dear brother,” Loki said with a hint of sadness that he didn’t mean to slip out.

“I can’t –“

“You will.”

“But, Loki-“

“Farewell brother,” Loki’s voice was coated with sweet bitterness. All his life he wanted to be Thor’s equal, but Thor would always be the one to return triumphantly from his battles, and Loki felt this could be his chance. He would single-handedly resolve a war – something Thor had never accomplished. He would be the hero of Asgard, and that would have to be enough for him.

“This is NOT farewell! It is not! Do you hear me? I will not let this fall upon you!”

With a great crackle in the sky, a blinding white light shone down – and Odin appeared before them.

“Father! We’ll finish them together! We must save Loki – ”

“SILENCE!” Odin bellowed, and Thor was taken aback.

Odin and Laufey stared intensely at each other.

“All-Father, you look weary,” Laufey taunted.

“What do you want with my son, Laufey?” Odin demanded, dismissing Laufey’s comment.

“You mean… **_my_** son.” Laufey’s lips curled into a wicked smile as his last words drew gasps of astonishment from everyone around them.

Even the Jotnar mumbled among themselves in confusion, for they could not have possibly guessed Loki to be the legendary missing child of Laufey.

“He belongs in Asgard,” Odin went calmly, though Thor and the rest took notice that he didn’t deny Laufey’s statement. 

“The boy stays. You have stolen much from me already, I do not forget.”

“We can reach negotiations about – “

“No.” Laufey’s tone was sharp, laced with poison. Through clenched teeth, he emphasized every phrase of his demand. “He stays. Or there will be war. And you will lose.”

Without another word, Odin slowly lifted Gungnir, and the party minus Loki felt themselves being sucked through the portal back home to Asgard, Thor's last cry out to his brother swallowed by the warp.

Loki watched them go, tears brimming his eyes as his hand clutched his chest, willing his heart to stop tearing itself to shreds. Everything was gone – his friends, his father… Thor. All of Asgard was out of his reach. He held back a sob as Laufey turned his attention to him.

“Loki…” he said. “My son…”

The words slapped Loki in the face, followed by another harsh wave of reality – Odin had lied to him for all these years. He longed for it to not be the truth, but deep down, he knew it was.

“Welcome home…” he extended his hand to Loki, who felt he had no choice but to take it – reluctantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why did you bring us back?” Thor roared.

“Do you realize what you've done, what you've started?” Odin bellowed back. Then he shot a one-eyed glance at the rest of the group. “Take him to the healing rooms!”  
With a startled jump, they dipped their heads in respect before rushing Fandral off.

“I was protecting the throne!” Thor shot back.

“You cannot even defend your friends! How can you hope to protect the kingdom? And what of your brother? Did you protect him?”

“I could have! I could have taken them all with my bare hands for bringing harm to Loki! Take me back! Now!” 

“Foolish son of mine, learn! Loki has just done something you could never do. He has brought peace between the two realms – something he would not have to do if you didn’t go looking to instigate a war in the first place!”

Odin’s words were like a blow to the chest, sucking the very air from Thor’s lungs. His breath came in shutters as the words sank in – Loki was gone because of him. Because of his idiocy. Because of his bloodlust. All Thor’s fault.

“Loki…” came Thor’s broken sob as Odin’s heavy footsteps retreated from the Bifrost dome, leaving Thor to his grief. He did not have the strength to follow his father and badger him for the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki cleared his throat a few times, voice echoing in the empty room before timidly asking, “What is it that you would have me do… uh… King Laufey… sir”

The addressing of the King was awkward for Loki – what was he to Loki exactly? His biological father who hadn’t explained how he ended up in Asgard? His King now that he was stuck in this realm as a peace offering? His master since he was taken somewhat against his will? Loki didn’t regret his decision – not yet anyway. He knew this was for the greater good, and he knew he would survive whatever hardships necessary to protect Asgard – and more importantly, Thor. He felt a pang within his heart as he remembered the look of outrage on his brother’s face so fiercely defending him, even in the face of Laufey’s tremendous beast. Thor fought for him, yet he fought for Thor and somehow it ended up with neither really protecting the other. Now they were worlds apart without each other. Loki almost laughed at the irony.

“No need for such formalities beyond the castle walls… son.” 

Loki squirmed a little at Laufey’s regard to him as his son already. _How did he **know**?_

Laufey detected Loki’s shifting figure, small next to himself and responded as if reading his mind. “Long ago, when the last Great War was fought, I had a newborn son. The war was… untimely. After Odin’s forces met ours upon Midgard, the blood spilled was too great. We both retreated from Midgard, us to our home here in Jotunheim and Odin… he did not go home to his beloved Asgard. He followed us here. Back upon Jotunheim, Odin wanted more blood. He killed your mother.”

Loki shuddered, trying desperately, to concentrate on Laufey’s words and trying to see a hole within his story. He thought about Frigga, and how loving she had always been – how could she not be his true mother?

“Odin perverted our sacred temple, entering without regard. And then he stole our greatest treasure.”

“The Casket of Ancient Winters…” Loki breathed, shocked at the truth about Odin.

“No. You.”

Loki was frozen in place with an unreal fear – fear that his whole life was a lie, fear of what lay ahead of him, and above all, fear that he could hear the swell of pride in Laufey’s voice.

“The Casket is power. Power can be found elsewhere.” He waved his hand, summoning a giant spear of ice as if to prove a point. Withdrawing it, he continued. “You… You could not be found anywhere. Your mother lay in the middle of the temple, dead from the wound in her neck, and it was that moment I knew that All-Father was behind this. Everyone thought you dead among the scattered Jotnar, but we never recovered your body. I still considered you missing, considered sneaking into Asgard somehow… but my people encouraged me not to seek war especially after our devastation. Loki, my son, forgive me for not coming sooner.”

“You did what was best for your people.” Loki said, his voice surer. He surprised himself with how much he all of a sudden understood Laufey’s position. Realizing he would have done the same, he sensed a hint of newfound respect for the King.

“My son, you already think like a ruler. There is not much for me to teach you after all.” His pale blue lips pulled back into a smile, warm and calm unlike the menacing smile he displayed in battle.

“Teach… me?” Loki asked, a little bewildered.

“You are my first born, Loki. I thought much had to be taught to you to prepare you for the day you would take this throne, but you have grown to think logically, strategically, and… cunningly.” He paused to smile. “Do not think I was not watching you in battle.”

Loki blushed slightly, not used to being complimented – not when he was Thor’s shadow as the second prince of Asgard. But here… Here _he_ was the first born. He was the true heir. Was this… Was this where he belonged? With another pang, he thought again of Thor and of Asgard.

_“You were both meant to be kings,” Odin said confidently._

Loki snapped his head back, reeling from the memories of his childhood. Odin had known all along that Loki didn’t belong in Asgard, that he was meant to be the King of Jotunheim. _They were both meant to be kings._ Kings of different realms. Loki was torn between his feelings. Who was his father? Where was his home? 

“I… Thank you. I am flattered… Father,” Loki stumbled, trying to close the distance between them with his words. The word “father” did not burn upon his tongue like he had expected, and his words were actually genuine.

Laufey relaxed slightly, lowering his broad shoulders. “Will you show me some of your magic?”

Loki looked up sharply, mouth gaping, “My… magic?”

Laufey nodded, “Only if you are comfortable. I saw much on the battlefield, it was quite unlike anything I have seen.”

“I… Yes. I would be honoured,” Loki recovered. Nobody in Asgard ever asked to see his magic, they deemed it unworthy of their time when they could witnessing _true warriors_ spar.

Starting simply, he summoned a small fire in the palm of his hands – the first spell he ever learned, before summoning similar orbs of different colours and juggling them in the air, making them spin and dance, illuminating the hall with their vibrant show. The fire turned into wispy smoke, snaking through the air that turned into the likeliness of Jotunheim’s palace, a hundred guards in detail. His magic was purely for show, going through all the elements and substances he could summon – fire, smoke, earth, rock, water, and even steel.

When he vanished his show away, Laufey was beaming with pride – an odd sight to Loki, who didn’t know to react.

“Magnificent. That was magnificent. But I noticed you did not summon ice?” Laufey asked curiously.

Loki was sheepish in his response, “I …haven’t mastered ice yet, Father. It has proven most difficult to me.”

“Your true heritage has been supressed, the All-Father’s magic has been hindering your natural ice-summoning abilities,” Laufey stated matter-of-factly. “If you wish, I would train you myself to regain your birthright.”

“You would do that for me?” Loki asked, wondering how Laufey could spare such time for him.

“Of course, my son. It is late, I can only assume you are tired after your day’s strenuous battle,” Laufey stood.

Loki felt guilt twisting his gut. “I’m sorry, Father. I… did not know. I acted foolishly.”

“There is much for us to go over, but fret not. Tomorrow we will speak more.” Laufey gestured to the opening doors, revealing two sentries.

Loki understood that he was dismissed, and looked reluctantly from one guard to the other. They looked at him plainly, without anger or showing signs of threatening vengeance, making Loki relax slightly. They showed him to his chambers before stalking off with a “goodnight, Prince Loki.”

He bid them farewell, still getting used to his royal treatment here, as it differed from when he was in Asgard where people worshiped Thor first and foremost before turning their attention to the “second prince”. He missed Thor terribly already. His dark green and black outfit was stark against the blue and white of his assigned chambers, as he took in everything around him – the delicacy of the ice added pure beauty he had never seen in the gold and oak of Asgard. He saw that he had an enormous wardrobe, filled with fur pelts similar to those he hand seen wrapped around the waists of the frost giants and pieces of golden armour just big enough to cover his joints, to shield the most vulnerable parts of his body. There was a stash of a few simple shirts and trousers of black and grey cloth, which he was thankful for since he wasn’t accustomed to being so… _naked_ , and garbs with leather and gold bands – regal wear.

The room was filled with Jotun history, which Loki made note of to sift through, and was more spacious than his quarters in Asgard. There was a private bathroom attached to it, adorned with a million different soaps and scented things. The bedroom also held a large study table, oil lamp unlit, with fresh paper, ink, and quill. Without thinking, he sat down at the table and wrote. He wrote about the day’s events and his reactions. He wrote about Laufey’s speech. He wrote about his new bedroom and wear. He wrote everything before the aching in his hand forced him to stop.

He signed quickly, and hoped he could find some way to send his letter tomorrow. First, he needed a shower. Refreshed, he pulled on the simple cloths that were surprisingly soft against his skin and settled in for the night, drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thor twisted and turned, mangling his red sheets around him and soaked them with the sweat he had worked up by thrashing about. His nightmares had taken hold of him, persuading him that Loki was being tortured or bound, fed lies and starved. He would have given anything in this world to hold Loki’s slender frame in his own, content with the way their bodies were puzzles pieces that fit perfectly together. His whole body shook with fear and anger, and that night Asgard was hit with a storm so severe no one dared to leave their homes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When morning came, the sun was duller than it was in Asgard, which Loki found quite pleasant. His pale skin made him susceptible to burns, which Thor used to tease him for as he was sun-bathing and gloriously tanning. His heart gave another pang. He remembered his letter as he dressed for his new future in Jotunheim, and gathered it in his hands before meeting Laufey in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Upon arrival, Laufey gestured to a seat made beside him – on the right hand side, normally the seat Thor would take beside Odin. He took his place gratefully before Laufey asked about the letter he still had clutched in his hand.

“I mean to send this to Thor… if that is possible. There is no doubt that Thor has torn up half of Asgard in fury already, not being able to contact me.”

Laufey laughed at this. “Civil war already? How interesting. You care much for Thor though he is not your blood, you should visit him.”

Loki’s fork froze halfway to his open mouth. “Visit?”

Laufey’s eyes were sincere. “Yes. There are other ways around the realms besides the Bifrost, you surely know. I will assist you in getting there, and hope that your word on returning is enough.”

Loki’s heart was racing. “I… Would love to.”

That was settled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Heimdall requests you go to him immediately,” an Asgardian soldier said to Thor.

“What is the matter? Any danger?”

“I know not. Simply that he asks you come urgently.”

Fearing the worst, he had Mjolnir lead him across the bridge to where Heimdall stood guard. His heart pounded when he saw who was waiting.

“Loki?” he said incredulously, eyes widening. “Brother! You are back!” 

Loki returned a simple smile, “I am only here for a short while.”

Thor’s face fell. “No… no no no, you must stay. I won’t let them take you again!” He embraced Loki in a tight hug letting his worried tears fall freely against his brother’s temple.

“Thor, they’re not taking me away… I… I belong there,” Loki said softly, hands comfortingly stroking Thor’s arms.

“That is madness! You belong here. By my side, always.” 

Loki ignored the pain of his heart screaming underneath his flesh, and handed him the letter, “I wrote you a letter yesterday before Laufey suggested I come to visit… He thinks that it would be best for you to see in person when I assure you that my new life is not bad. It’s quite pleasant, actually.”

Thor screwed up his eyebrows, blinking back fresh tears.

“Not that it’s better than being with you, Thor!” Loki said hastily. “I miss you dearly, and I miss you all the time… but it is where I was meant to be. The letter will answer all your questions, Thor. I must get back now.”

“No, Loki! I can’t…” Thor’s voice cracked. Seeing his brother again made him realize what he had been ignoring the whole time: that he loved his brother. He loved Loki truly and surely. Their whole lives he had taken Loki for granted, thinking he would always have more time - but he didn't.

“This is not farewell Thor," Loki smiled as he used Thor's words from the previous day. "I will be seeing you again,” Loki’s peck on bearded cheek did little to comfort Thor, whose heart was shattering all over again, longing for Loki's lips to linger just a moment more. And then, for the second time, he let his beloved Loki slip right through his fingers, the last images of him blurred by the tears he shed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Loki returned to Jotunheim, keeping his word, Laufey was pleased and ask him about his trip. Loki responded with polite answers, telling the truth when he said it was nice to see Thor again, and that he hoped he could visit often.

“Once you are King, and master of magic, you can do much more than mere visits,” Laufey responded, which left Loki confused and hanging onto his words.

That day, Laufey taught Loki about their heritage, about their ice magic, and about simple sorcery among them. 

“You are the most precious jewel in Jotunheim, your magic is unrivalled. One day, you will do much more than rule.”

Loki's smile spread across his face, pleased to have made his father proud, and revelled in the new feeling of accomplishment. Yet he felt his magic hitting a blank wall, as if confining his magic. To anyone else, it looked as though Loki was wielding his magic superiorly, but he knew there was more out there, just beyond his reach. His magic wasn't whole - because he wasn't whole. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Father!” Thor’s voice demanded. “What is the meaning of this?” He waved Loki’s letter in his hand.

Odin and Frigga glanced at each other nervously, but turned to hear Thor.

“I demand the truth. The real truth.”

Seeing that thor would not back down, they knew they had no choice.

"It was only to protect -"

"I SAID THE TRUTH!" Thunder boomed and cackled so loudly outside, even Odin was startled.

And so the three of them sat and spoke until the sun fell, their tears were shed, and old wounds reopened. For the second night in a row, Asgard felt the unforgiving storms of a heartbroken Thor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki visited Thor once every three months, always on the first day. He brought Thor news and updates of his training and adventures, and about how he was adjusting to the new customs, which left Thor jealous that he had uncovered so much on his own in his new life. His new life without Thor. But he was happy, and Thor knew that Loki deserved it, so he set aside his selfish wants, and asked more and more about Laufey and how Loki faired with his new father. Their conversations were always light and friendly, never delving into deeper matters that might hurt to bring up, but each ached in their own hearts, neither brave enough to say what they wanted to most. 

On this particular day, Loki was to turn 20, which meant it was the day of is coronation, and he made a special visit to Thor.

Who was of course, eagerly awaiting him, gift in hand halfway on the bridge. Thor was exceptionally nervous because of his gift, as he did not fair well against rejection.

"Brother," Thor greeted. It was strange they still greeted each other this way, even with the truth in the open - yet it felt right.

"Brother," Loki's smooth voice responded. He was dressed as Jotun dressed, with nothing but a fur pelt, held and strung by beaded leather, and gold shoulder plates and bracers that covered his forearms. The pelt came down to knees, stopping short enough to reveal his bare feet and muscular calves, no doubt from Loki's love of running and agility training. His training has truly been paying off - he stood before Thor, sculpted arms open for an embrace. His tightly muscled chest and stomach were toned and defined. 

"I have been most excited for this day for you," Thor said sincerely after embracing his brother, dipping his head to hide the blush creeping into his cheek, extending his gift.

Loki sighed, stressed and lightly annoyed, accepting the gift nonetheless.. He walked to the edge of the bridge before plopping himself down, letting his feet dangle above the dark abyss. "Thor, would you stop bowing your big head to me. I knew this day was inevitable, and believe me, I'm excited... but there is so much to do. Jotunheim is still not restored simply because we lack the power to cover so much of our realm and as King I'll have to take care of all of it."

Thor looked at him with guilt spread all over his face as he took a seat beside Loki.

"It's okay, Thor. We didn't know. We were both young and foolish. I merely meant that it is no longer just fun and games."

"It was my idea. My stubborn idea that got you into mess."

"It's not a mess, you oaf," Loki nudged his shoulder playfully.

"I'm happy for you Loki, I wish I could be there to watch the celebration."

"And I wish I could have been there for yours," Loki said regrettably. Thor's coronation was just the week before, when Loki was in the middle of a delegation with the Alfheim, negotiating permanent peace and trade. He had sent a package from there, sending Thor an elven-made leather belt with intricate weaving and detail, a loop for Mjolnir to sit in, enchanted so that it may never fall, and would automatically summon Mjolnir to his side should he ever be bewitched. (Once, Thor managed to wind up in magical binds in Niflheim, which cut off his ability to summon his trusty hammer. Luckily, Loki was there to save him. But he should like to think that would never happen again). He has worn the belt everyday since.

"Ah do not worry, brother. It was no big deal.

"Lies."

"You would know."

They shared their sweet silence outside of everyone's sight.

"Thor... remember how I said there is still much for me to do?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I've done much, all to prepare for this day, visiting all the other realms and presenting peace treaties so that when I became king I could be confident that I would not come under attack. Yet this one last task is most unnerving."

"More unnerving than facing Karnilla? Brother, how could such a feat exist?"

They shared a laugh before Loki got that serious look on his face again. "I need to court someone."

Thor already knew this, as Odin had made it clear to him the day of his own coronation that courting was to be done as soon as possible once one was crowned. Thor of course already knew it was required, and already had his heart set on one person. Thor stared at Loki in silence for a while as Loki stared ahead, a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks. His face was like pale moonlight, green eyes gleaming brighter than the stars he stared at. He dark hair had grown out, just slightly below his neck, slicked backwards straight and neat. All in all, his brother looked the same yet different. His new physique was new, but there were traces of his old life with Thor - an accidental strike leaving Loki with a scar on his right shoulder blade; a burn mark along his upper left arm from his first attempt at waterproof fire. 

"Why do you find this unnerving?" Thor asked after a while. "Surely there are many women back in Jotunheim more than willing to be your queen." he nudged his brother with a wink.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Loki said exasperated. "Jotuns are intersexed. We sire and carry, there are no genders among us."

Trying to hide his initial astonishment, Thor jokingly said, "Well all the more people to choose from then, right?" He laughed nervously, his eyes shifting between Loki and the gift in his lap, which Loki traced with delicate fingers.

"With all of my work, I just... I haven't been paying much attention."

"Oh." Thor was... disappointed. He was disappointed that his brother didn't notice him the way he noticed his brother. How often had Loki caught Thor staring? Probably too many. How often was Loki staring at Thor? Probably never.

"How about you?" Loki asked, snapping Thor back to reality.

"What about me?" Thor's heard thudded.

"How did you fair in courting a queen? Was it Sif?" Loki seemed oblivious to how light-headed Thor was becoming.

"Oh." Thor said dumbly again. _Not. Asking. You. To. Be. His. Courted. You. Should. Take. That. Box. Back._ "Um. Well."

Loki arced an elegant eyebrow upward.

"I haven't exactly..."

"Oh." This time it was Loki who gave the ineloquent response.

"Sif and Fandral are engaged now," Thor blurted out, desperate to change to topic. "He presented her with the sigil of his house just a few days ago."

"How wonderful. Do give them my word of congrats," Loki said happily.

"Yes, of course."

Another moment of silence later, Loki spoke Thor's most dreaded words. "I should head back now. Wouldn't want to be late for my own coronation, I can't imagine that would look too well." 

"No, I would not think so."

They stood to embrace once more before letting go unwillingly. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Loki..."

"Yes, Thor?"

"Open the gift."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
